A. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to allow the owner to get a correct fuel reading. This can only be done when the float on the fuel tank gauge can operate vertically.
B. Description of the Art
The accuracy of the gauge is the sole purpose of this invention. This really does not make any difference if the fuel is a mixture or regular gasoline.
The need for such a device is paramount. Literally thousands of lawn tractors are made every year. Most of these lawn tractors have fuel tanks under the operator's seat. The tanks have a fill-pipe which is on an angle with the perpendicular. The improved fuel tank gauge will still operate under these conditions.